wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Massive Battle
The Massive Battle is the Twenty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 26, 2016. Synopsis After the battle with the Eggman Army, Obito makes his way to Shintotropolis Hospital and finally restore Paul Gekko back into his Jinchūriki youth. Plot The Episode begins at the Hospital. Having arrived to save Paul Gekko, Obito tells Rio that Fairy Tail is declaring War on Shintotropolis. Rio is initially scared by understands Natsu's words about Paul Gekko the legendary retired member of Fairy Tail to protect his family. After recovering, Paul Gekko comes out to see the Fairy Tail group readying to fight Paul Gekko. Gray is reminded of someone who is a friend of Paul Gekko. The mysterious cold emperor of the eggman empire, leading Eggman's Army, have met Paul Gekko and Fairy Tail face-to-face, hand-to-hand and foot-to-foot. The boss states the reunion of war buddies since the day Paul's legendary teacher died in battle. Gray scolds Lyon for his actions, and they argue. His subordinates part on Lyon’s orders, and when Natsu tried to follow them, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Diamond Cage on him. Gray orders Happy to grab Lucy and leave, and he concurs. He is heart broken by what he did to Natsu, but ultimately thinks of the Villagers, and Lucy cheers him up by saying that nothing will happen to his friend. Meanwhile, Gray kicks Natsu down the mountain, in order to remove him from Lyon’s range of Magic. They argue over Ur’s legacy, Lyon unmasks himself and mentions Gray about Paul Gekko losing his foster father. With all three sharing the same story, The rolling, raging and crushing three-way battle emerges. Lyon attacks using his Ice-Make, which involves summoning Tailed Beasts, unlike Gray’s, which is Static while Paul Gekko can use a deadly Tailed Beast Bomb against most members of Fairy Tail and it worked. Gray scolds Paul Gekko for this, because Ur taught them that one-handed or four-handed Creation Magic is unstable. Lyon and Gray continue to attack but Paul Gekko dodges their attacks. He then discloses that his dream was to share the abilities of the Shinobi which he will do so by retrieving Model O. Gray responds that this is impossible, but Lyon, angered, attacks and reminds him that those were his and Urama's words. Lyon angrily shouts that it angered Paul Gekko who unleashed a Gigantic Tailed Beast Bomb and finishes Gray and other members of Fairy Tail off. Just as Paul Gekko intended to unleashed a Gigantic Tailed Beast Bomb again; this time with seven chaos emeralds, Erza intercepts it by giving him a Hug. After Paul Gekko faints, Erza takes the unconscious Ninja thanking Lyon for the protection of the young shinobi before leaving with the badly injured Fairy Tail Guild as well as Lyon returning to the Egg Fleet. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yuki Uzumaki *Lyon Gekko *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Higoro *Obito Uchiha *Makarov *Kakashi Hatake *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel *Levy *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Freed *Evergreen *Cana *Happy Battles Paul Gekko vs. Fairy Tail vs. Lyon Gekko Participants *Paul Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makarov *Kakashi Hatake *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel *Levy *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Freed *Evergreen *Cana *Happy Locations *Shintotropolis Winners *Paul Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon